Forum:The Pub/Making other sectors interesting
Here proposals to make playing businesses and playing normal working people more interesting go Beginnin We first need to business management just more than writing articles Pierlot McCrooke 12:48, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Agreed, I think that we need to make it so that businesses are actually simulated as in: actual stock market, ACTUAL FUNDS, actual employee numbers, actual supply costs and actual production costs then selling costs. So that if you had 3,000,000 Lovian Dollars. You brought a property (450,000) and built a factory (500,000) then hired 50 workers (check if any workers are spare, 168 each per day or 8,400 per day) then you buy 100 tons of metal (100,000) and process (5,000 to run factory) 50 tons in one day into 500 metal goods then you sell them to make profit so: 450,000+500,000+8,400+100,000+5,000 = 1,063,400 and then 1,063,400/500 = 2126.8. So you sell 500 goods at the price of 2126.80 Lovian Dollars each to make up the money you lost. But then I'm still stuck on thinking how to make it so you can just say "1,000,000 for each! *gets 500,000,000* YAAAAAAAAAY!" Kunarian 15:06, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :We also need taxes and also that for certain projects you need permission from government. I also want that you can work as shop cler and that you then ACTUALLY work Pierlot McCrooke 15:31, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, the taxes however you'd only need permission should it be in the law. However I don't know how you would do the second. Kunarian 15:34, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :::We could that evryone who is shop clerk has a shop clerk talk page and that people can then react there if they are in your shop Pierlot McCrooke 15:46, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::hmmm, I don't know. I think most people will want to be business leaders rather than workers. Kunarian 15:50, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::: do you have any other ideas? Pierlot McCrooke 16:11, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I think that we need to make some set rules and aims like you have for politics. Politics works like so: you create a party, campaign, get votes. the aim being to become priminister. Business should go like this: you create a business, ?, make money. the aim being to get the highest share price. :? should be Serving cutomers Pierlot McCrooke 18:23, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ::But of course there would be more customers than just the people here would there not? Kunarian 22:07, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :::A stock market would be great, but I think making them work like they do in the real world would require too many users, including some who are always managing the stock market, so it needs to be simplified, a real monetary system should be set up. I don't get how a stock that nobody is supposed to be buying is sold, and how stock companies just name a price and then it is posted at the bottom of CNBC. I thought the buyers and sellers agreed on a price, so how do you figure out what price to put on CNBC? Other than that, I think I get. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:27, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :we could do it every two weeks or monthly Pierlot McCrooke 06:16, February 3, 2012 (UTC) In Libertas an Mäöres the stock market fell silent after a month or three. Also, the system Kunarian asks for requires too much work and creates friction. And: how much money do newbies have? Who decides how much old fellars like me have? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:12, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :I suggest we let people decide how many money they have but not too many millionaires and it should be realstic with the things they do Pierlot McCrooke 09:51, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::That ain't gonna work. Nobody wants to be the less wealthy user of Lovia. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:24, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :::I hope kunarian has something Pierlot McCrooke 14:40, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Does anyone have a fix for Kunarian's money plan Pierlot McCrooke 16:52, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Imma work on it give me time. Kunarian 16:57, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Office building layouts I agree with this proposal. If people decide to do this, I can offer my skills as a map/layout designer for office buildings and such. See my sandbox (as it appears now) for a recent example of my work. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 21:55, February 2, 2012 (UTC) : Nice stuff. Definately a good idea to make things more interesting. Maybe something we can intergrate so people can't say that a tiny building has 1000 employees. Kunarian 22:05, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :Good idea! This way, you will have to spend some time making offices and possibly factories for your company and hiring people. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:22, February 2, 2012 (UTC) We should implement this. Pierlot McCrooke 16:52, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Simple idea OK, here's a simple idea that we could start with, and perhaps build up from: #We choose a user to essentially invent weekly stock changes. #To do this, he/she scores each company on a scale of -2 to +2. A higher score will result from the owner of the company making a significant addition to the company page, uploading a nice advert, etc. If the user does nothing, he gets a low score. #This score is then added to the Dow Jones weekly percentage change to get a total percentage change for the value of the company. This way, our economy will roughly follow the American one, while actions on the wiki will have a real effect and it'll encourage users to make edits. After a couple of months, we change the user. --Semyon 22:02, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Don't call it Dow Jones, we should keep it as the Lovian50. The best companies according to the -2 to +2 thing will be on it. The companies in it would change every month. Good? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:07, February 10, 2012 (UTC) And what would the grade do? Encourage people to buy the stocks? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:08, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I explained this really badly, lol. What I meant was that after a company has been given a score of say +1, we go to the Dow Jones website and add their value (today -0.69%) for the American economy to the score, which will mean that our economy will follow the general trend of the American one, rather than developing in complete isolation. So we add +1 to -0.69 to get +0.31%, which will be the change in the company's assets. So if their assets the previous week were $100000, this week their profits will be 0.31% * 100000 = $310, which is then divided between the shareholders. So yes, indirectly a higher increase would encourage people to invest in the company. :) --Semyon 08:26, February 11, 2012 (UTC) And then, we would average the profits of the top 50 to get a Lovian50, yes. --Semyon 08:27, February 11, 2012 (UTC)